Silas Nemus
Silas ist ein Kaiserlicher Vagabund, der seine Frau verlassen hatte um nach dem Mörder seines besten Freundes zu suchen. Mittlerweile konnte er mit seiner Vergangenheit abschließen und lebt friedlich an der Seite seiner Frau Alwina in Ivarstatt. Erscheinung Einst war er ein gar stämmiger, großer Bursche der mit seinem Schneebärenfell den falschen Eindruck erweckte ein ziemlich angsteinflößender Kerl zu sein. Doch schon auf den zweiten Blick konnte man erkennen, dass er wohl keiner Fliege was zuleide tun würde. Mittlerweile hat Silas ziemlich abgebaut und wirkt nunmehr eher schlacksig, als trainiert. Seine Wangen sind etwas eingefallen und sein kurzes, rotbraunes Haar wirkt etwas ausgedünnt. Mit den braunen Augen macht er einen ziemlich zahmen Eindruck. Da er nicht mehr vagabundiert trägt er legere Kleidung wie Hemden und bequeme Hosen. Charakter Silas ist schon immer ein friedliebender Mensch gewesen. Wenn er kann, umgeht er jeden Streit. Am liebsten würde er auch jedwede Art von Kampf umgehen, doch als ehemaliger Söldner weiß er um die Notwendigkeit sein Brot auf diese Art zu verdienen. Einzig eine Prämisse hält er sich stets vor Augen: niemand hat den Tod verdient. Zumindest glaubt er fest daran, dass man sich ändern kann. Dass selbst der schlimmste Verbrecher seine Schuld irgendwie sühnen kann. Doch selbst als Pazifist ist Silas kein Heiliger. Bei Tieren und Monstern ist er nicht annähernd so konsequent. Und selbst er glaubt, dass ein gewisser Grad von Gewalt manchmal notwendig ist, um dem Übel beizukommen. Das wahre Übel aber lungert in ihm selbst. Weder er, noch sonst jemand weiß um die wahre Natur seiner inneren Bestie, die stets dann zum Vorschein kommt, wenn sich eine Frau in Gefahr oder auch nur in Bedrängnis befindet. Dies kann mit dem Verlust seiner Mutter zusammenhängen, doch es erklärt nicht warum er in solchen Momenten zu einem regelrechten Berserker wird. Ist dies eine Art von Kompensation? Weiß Silas nicht anders mit seinen Aggressionen umzugehen, als diese in solchen Momenten in ihrer pursten Form auszuleben? Vermutlich wird er dies nie erfahren, doch zumindest ist es anderen möglich die innere Bestie zu beruhigen. Allerdings ist dies bislang nur wenigen gelungen. Mittlerweile hat er sich etwas besser unter Kontrolle, doch die Gefahr, die von ihm ausgeht, ist nicht gebannt. Früher hatte er einen ungesunden Hang dazu sich auf den ersten Blick zu verlieben, was Varith einige Scherereien beschert hatte. Silas neigte außerdem schon immer zu heftigen Depressionen, was in den letzten Jahren nur weiter zugenommen hatte. So hatte der Verlust seines Freundes ihn in ein tiefes Loch manövriert, aus dem er sich nur dank seiner Freunde und seiner Frau Stück weit herauswinden konnte. In seinen guten Phasen aber lernt man ihn als hilfsbereiten, liebevollen und sogar humorvollen Mann kennen, der nicht selten als Freund in Erinnerung bleibt. Fähigkeiten Mit Schild und Schwert stellte sich Silas ziemlich geschickt an. So hatte er eine Kampftechnik entwickelt, in der er abwechselnd schneidet, schlägt und stößt, ohne seinen Gegner dabei tödlich zu verletzen. Gepaart mit Varith’ Eismagie war dies eine sehr effektive Methode verschiedenste Verbrecher einzufangen. Sein hochelfischer Freund hatte jahrelang behauptet, dass sehr viel magische Kraft in Silas innewohne. Logisch betrachtet wäre dies sogar gar nicht so abwegig. Immerhin hatte es in seiner Familie schon viele begabte Magier gegeben. Allerdings hatte der Kaiserliche dieses Talent nie ausschöpfen können. Bis vor kurzem war ihm nicht einmal der Hauch eines Zaubers gelungen. Wenn er seine Magie jedoch in einem Zauberstab bündelt und dadurch verstärkt, kann er in ausweglosen Situationen Magiestöße in Form von Blitzen heraufbeschwören. Dennoch scheint er irgendwie blockiert zu sein. Allerdings arbeitet er daran, dies zu ändern. Handlung Leben vor dem Zeitsprung M'onster unter seiner Haut' Silas wuchs als Sohn einer wohlhabenden Familie in Cyrodiil auf. Das Anwesen, in dem er geboren und aufgewachsen ist, lag in einem Wald abseits der Kaiserstadt. Sie lebten exklusiv und weit weg von dem Trubel der Großstadt, jedoch nah genug, um politische und militärische Interessen verhandeln zu können. Schon als Kind war er weinerlich gewesen und hatte sich nach der Nähe seiner Mutter gesehnt. Diese wurde ihm oft verwehrt, da seine Mutter häufig kränkelte und ihr Mann nicht wollte, dass ihr Sohn sie aufregte – eine fürchterliche Fehleinschätzung. Denn ihre Herzkrankheit war nicht der einzige Grund, warum man sie von ihrem Sohn fern hielt. Denn trotz ihres sanften Gemüts barg sie ein düsteres Verlangen in sich. Die Ärzte beschrieben es als Nebenwirkung ihrer Krankheit, doch möglicherweise steckte mehr dahinter. Nur Varith und Sergei wussten, dass sie ihren Sohn beinahe ertränkt hätte, als dieser noch ein Säugling war. Aus diesem Grund durfte sie nie allein mit ihrem Kleinen sein, was Silas’ Sehnsucht nach seiner Mutter nur verstärkte. Da seine Mutter meist krank und sein Vater zu beschäftigt war, war Varith immer seine Bezugsperson gewesen. Der Altmer war ursprünglich als Lehrer für seinen Vater angeheuert worden, doch nun kümmerte er sich meist um kleinere Aufgaben und Silas‘ Wohlergehen. Es wundert also nicht, dass er schon bald zur wichtigsten Bezugsperson für den kleinen Kaiserlichen wurde. Als Silas dann 7 Jahre alt wurde, ereignete sich ein schreckliches Ereignis. Sein Leben, das bis dato meist sorgenfrei verlaufen war, änderte sich schlagartig. Alles begann damit, dass sein Vater einen neuen Magier ins Haus holte. Da die Magie in der Familie Nemus immer stark war, wollte der Herr des Hauses mit dieser Tradition nicht brechen. Varith konnte zwar noch immer einige Zauber weitergeben, doch ohne Augenlicht fehlte ihm die Möglichkeit alte Schriften zu durchforsten. Was keiner wusste, war, dass der fremde Magier seine eigenen Pläne mit dem Sohn des Hausherren hatte. Damit ihm niemand in die Quere kam, beorderte er den Kleinen immer ohne Begleitung in sein Arbeitszimmer. Was darin geschah, war längst aus Silas’ Gedächtnis verschwunden – doch es führte dazu, dass sich etwas in ihm veränderte. Zunächst sah es nur aus, als ziehe sich der Sohn des Hauses immer mehr zurück, doch in Wahrheit begannen ihn Albträume zu plagen. Da ihm sein neuer Mentor nicht weiterhelfen konnte, blieb ihm nur noch Varith davon zu erzählen. Dieser verstand sofort, dass etwas mit dem Mentor nicht stimmte – so hatte er diesem von Anfang an nicht getraut. Doch als er den Mann konfrontieren will, ist er bereits spurlos verschwunden. Als Silas eines Nachts wieder Albträume hatte, bekam er große Angst und suchte Varith. Dieser aber war nicht in seinem Bett da er einen Weg suchte mit dem Hellsehen-Zauber Spuren in dem Labor zu finden um damit den Mentor aufzuspüren. So suchte der Junge die Nähe seiner Mutter, die er sonst nur in Begleitung sehen durfte. Sie lebte im höchsten Zimmer des Anwesens und schlief gerade, als der Kleine bei ihr anklopfte. Seine Mutter empfing ihn freudig und nahm ihren weinenden Sohn in den Arm, um diesen zu trösten. Silas erzählte ihr, dass er wieder von der Bestie geträumt hatte. Dabei war er so aufgelöst, dass er nicht merkte, dass sich etwas in ihrem Gesicht veränderte. Varith hatte derweil eine Spur aufgenommen und folgte dem Zauber, der ihn zu Silas führte. So war der Elf nah genug um das Wimmern zu hören und die Hitze zu spüren, die aus dem Turmzimmer kamen. Er eilte herbei und musste nicht sehen können, um zu verstehen, dass Silas in Gefahr war. Das Turmzimmer stand in Flammen und der junge Herr weinte. Es war schließlich Silas' Mutter die reagierte und dem Elf bedeutete zurück zu bleiben. Sie musste es zu Ende bringen und erklärte, dass sie und ihr Sohn so endlich vereint wären. Varith, der um die Geisteskrankheit der Mutter wusste, versuchte sie zu beschwichtigen. Doch sie wollte nicht hören und wollte sich und Silas umbringen. Der Elf reagierte und wollte das Schlimmste verhindern – und stieß die Frau in die Flammen um den Jungen an sich zu nehmen. Das war der Moment, in dem die Bestie in Silas das erste Mal ausgebrochen war. Vollkommen außer Kontrolle geraten griff das Kind seinen Lehrer an. Varith hielt ihn einfach nur fest und rannte mit ihm aus dem Zimmer. Dabei liefen sie Sergei und seinen Wachen in die Arme, die das Feuer im Turm ebenfalls bemerkt hatten. Varith wusste, dass ihm der Vater nicht glauben würde und so schützte er sich und den Jungen mit einem Eisatronachen um zu fliehen. Gemeinsam entkamen sie der Villa und flohen in die Wildnis. Varith war es gelungen den traumatisierten Jungen zu beruhigen. Er beschloss nicht mehr zurückzugehen. Um sich und Silas zu schützen. Er würde keine glückliche Kindheit bei seinem Vater führen, also nahm er sich ihm an. Die beiden reisten fortan gemeinsam durch's Land.Zunächst verdingte sich der Elf mit seiner Magie oder bettelte in Tempeln um Essen für sie beide. Doch je älter Silas wurde, desto nützlicher konnte er sich machen. Die beiden fingen daher früh an als Söldner zu arbeiten, wobei Silas sich das Kämpfen nach und nach selbst beibringen musste. Da er dabei niemanden umbringen wollte, musste er lernen wie er jemanden verletzte ohne ihn tödlich zu verwunden. Dabei hatte er zwischenzeitlich einen Lehrer gehabt, der ihm Grundlagen beibrachte und auch zeigte, wie er den Schild einsetzte. Irgendwann führte sie der Weg nach Himmelsrand, wo sich Silas – als Erwachsener – den hiesigen Freudenhäusern gerne hingab. Dabei tat es ihm vor allem das Riftoner Freudenmädel Anna an, in die er sich verliebte. Als sie seinen Antrag aber ablehnte und sein Herz gebrochen wurde, blieb er den Häusern fern und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Arbeit. Nach Helgen Ein blutiger Dolch Silas und Varith, die seit einigen Jahren als ungleiches Söldner-Duo durch Himmelsrand streiften, hatte der Durst nach neuen Aufträgen gen Weißlauf gelockt. Dort nahmen sie Steckbriefe von zwei kleinen Fischen an, einem rothwardonischen Tunichtgut und argonischen Freizeitdieb. Allerdings kam ihnen dabei folgendes in die Quere: Silas’ Hengst Winter wurde gestohlen und fortgebracht. Dank Varith’ Hellseher-Magie gelang es ihnen den Gaul wiederzufinden, wobei sie auf den Abgeschworenen Werwolf und Söldner Cyr trafen. Dieser erklärte ihnen, dass er ausgerechnet ihre Zielpersonen dabei beobachtet hatte, wie diese den Gaul gemütlich geritten haben – sehr zum Leidwesen von Silas, der die Untreue seines Pferdes nur mit einem weinenden Auge akzeptieren konnte. Das Pferd fanden sie vor dem Eingang zu einem Stollen, in dem die beiden Gesuchten verschwunden waren. Auf Cyrs Vorschlag hin verschütteten sie zwei der drei Eingänge und hielten bei dem einzig übrigen Wache, um die Gauner dingfest zu machen. Wie erwartet kamen die beiden Diebe zum Vorschein, wurden jedoch von dem Trio überwältigt. So kehrten sie gemeinsam nach Weißlauf zurück und gaben die Gefangenen gegen das verabredete Kopfgeld ab. Zur Feier des Tages zogen sie sich in die Beflaggte Mähre zurück und ließen sich von Cyr einladen. Dabei lernte Silas Solena kennen – eine energiereiche, magiebegabte Kaiserliche. Die beiden gerieten ins Gespräch, während sich Varith müde zurückzog. Auch Solena empfahl sich und verabschiedete sich, doch bekam sie nicht die Ruhe die sie sich erhoffte. Der gelle Schrei der Magierin lockte Silas und Cyr treppauf und ließ den Kaiserlichen einen grausigen Blick auf seinen elfischen Freund werfen. Varith wurde im Schlaf von einem unbekannten ermordet. Völlig fassungslos und außer sich verliert Silas die Kontrolle und sein inneres Monster kommt zum Vorschein. Es war Cyr der verhinderte, dass der Berserker Solena im Wahn angreift. Mit etwas Gewalt konnte der Kaiserliche wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht werden. Schuldgefühle und Trauer übermannten ihn, und so beschloss er Varith umgehend zu bestatten. Als er den leblosen Elfen vom Bett hob, fiel die Mordwaffe zu Boden. Der Kaiserliche nahm diese an sich und verließ die Taverne. Neue Freunde Nachdem er sich ausgiebig um Varith‘ Grab gekümmert hatte, zog es ihn in den Schoß von Rifton. Hier hatte er schon sehr oft seine Tage in Himmelsrand verbracht. Allen voran wegen der Frauen. Deprimiert zog er sich in die Taverne zurück und leerte einen Krug nach dem anderen, als ihm ausgerechnet die beiden Diebe begegneten, die er erst kürzlich hinter Gitter gebracht hatte. Von dem Argonier erfuhr er, dass Weißlauf von einem Drachen angegriffen worden war und er und sein Kumpel in dem Durcheinander fliehen konnten. Außerdem erfuhr er, dass Cyr Nathaniel versehentlich infiziert hatte. Da Silas nicht vorhatte die beiden Diebe wieder einzufangen, beschloss er dem Argonier zu helfen dessen Freund zu retten, als dieser kurz daraufhin der Silbernen Hand in die Arme lief. Gemeinsam konnten sie den Rothwardonen befreien und brachten ihn in der Diebesgilde in Sicherheit. Dort traf Silas auch auf Annas Cousine, die die Männer beim verbinden der Wunden half. Sie unterhielten sich etwas über alte Zeiten, ehe der Kaiserliche die Diebe verließ. Auf dem Marktplatz wird er dann Zeuge der Ankunft von Ulfric Sturmmantel, der die hiesige Jarl aufsuchte und damit die Aufmerksamkeit der halben Stadt auf sich zog. Eingeschüchtert druckste sich der Kaiserliche im Hintergrund rum, bis der Trott an ihm vorbeigezogen war. Als der Trubel sich etwas gelegt hat, zog sich Silas zurück und bezahlte einen Schmied dafür, dass dieser seine Rüstung ausbesserte. Dabei lernte er den Hochelfen Granell kennen, der sich schnell als ein Gleichgesinnter herausstellte. Die beiden Männer verlegten ihre Unterhaltung in die Taverne, wobei Silas ein wenig mehr über den kriegerischen Altmer erfuhr. Auch erkundigte er sich bei Granell, ob dieser was mit dem Dolch anfangen konnte, den Varith‘ Mörder hinterlassen hatte. Der Krieger kann nicht viel dazu sagen, außer dass er vermutet, dass es ein Einzelstück sein muss. Doch dafür hatte er was viel Besseres anzubieten: seine Hilfe bei Silas’ Suche. Während sie ins Trinken und unterhalten vertieft sind, versuchte ein diebischer Khajiit sein Glück mit ihren Geldbeuteln – wurde jedoch erwischt, ehe er sich verdrücken konnte. Statt den Jungen an die Wachen auszuliefern, luden sie ihn zum Trinken ein und erkundigten sich nach seinem Hintergrund. Noch während der Khajiit davon berichtete, dass er im hiesigen Waisenhaus aufgewachsen war, traten zwei Reisende in die Taverne ein und zogen Silas‘ Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Dabei geriet die Frau (Saya) ins Straucheln und fiel hin, als sie gegen den Kerl lief (Ian‘Thor). Für einen kurzen Moment spürte Silas das Monster in sich aufgrollen und unterdrückte den Drang sich auf den Kerl zu stürzen, indem er sich in die Hand biss. Das fiel auch den anderen auf, doch ging der Kaiserliche nicht weiter drauf ein. Am nächsten Morgen trafen sich die drei wieder in der Taverne, wobei Granell Silas eine neue Information überbrachte, nachdem er sich beim Schmied erkundigt hatte. Varith‘ Mörder war womöglich ein Assassine der Dunklen Bruderschaft. Noch dazu von zarter Statur. Auch Jhaargas wollte sich ihnen anschließen. Nicht nur, um Silas zu helfen, sondern auch um etwas von ihnen zu lernen. Voller Tatendrang bittet der Khajiit um Training, was die Truppe dazu veranlässt die Taverne zu verlassen. Dabei läuft Silas beinahe einen winzigen Altmer um, der das Gasthaus auf der Suche nach etwas zu Essen aufsucht. Als der Junge seine Kapuze zurückfallen ließ geriet der Kaiserliche ins Straucheln – die Ähnlichkeit zu Varith hatte ihn aus der Fassung gebracht. Ohne nachzudenken fragt er den Altmer, ob er sich ihrer Truppe nicht auch anschließen wolle. Der ängstliche Junge wirkte etwas verloren und weckte damit Silas‘ Beschützerinstinkt. Entgegen seiner Erwartung willigten alle ein (mit Ausnahme von Jhaargas, der schließlich jedoch nachgab). Damit war ihre Gruppe nun vier-Mann-stark, wobei die Jüngeren noch einiges zu lernen hatten. Da der Mörder wahrscheinlich ein Assassine der Dunklen Bruderschaft war, blieben ihnen zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder den Gerüchten zufolge nach Falkenring gehen und sich dort gründlich umhören. Oder nach Drachenbrügge gehen, wo die Penitus Oculatus residierten, die wichtige Informationen haben könnten. Auf Granells Empfehlung hin entschieden sie sich nicht ins Maul des Löwen zu springen und erst einmal Informationen zu sammeln. Ihr erstes Ziel stand damit fest: Drachenbrügge! Jedes Leben zählt Kurz nachdem sie aufgebrochen waren, wollten die beiden Jungspunde auch schon etwas lernen. Silas stellte sich dabei als wenig hilfreich heraus, da sie vor allem an der Anwendung von Magie interessiert waren. Als Veteran war Granell da genau der richtige. Auch Silas hätte gerne mehr dazugelernt, doch Granells Methode die Wut in einem zu erwecken um die Magie herauszukitzeln, passte nicht zu dem wankelmütigen Gemüt des Kaiserlichen, weswegen er sich aus der Trainingseinheit heraushielt. Nachdem das erste Training etwas mau ausgefallen war, zogen sich die vier Reisenden in ein Lager zurück. Dabei entschied sich Jhaargas auf einem Baum zu schlafen und zog sich tiefer in den Wald zurück. Kein Grund zur Sorge, bis sie schließlich einen bestialischen Schrei ausmachten. Silas lief den anderen voraus und fand Jhaargas' leblosen Körper inmitten einer Lichtung – umringt von Orkleichen. Zurück im Lager erklärte er die undurchsichtige Situation, wobei sie alle einig waren, dass da noch mehr Orks sein könnten. Was auch immer den jungen Khajiit so aufgebracht hatte, es hatte möglicherweise etwas mit dem grünen Amulett in dessen Hand zu tun. Doch ehe Silas mehr herausfinden konnte, griffen die Orks aus dem Hinterhalt an. Noch während sie mit Kämpfen beschäftigt waren, kam Jhaargas wieder auf die Beine. Und emotional wie er war griff er mit der Absicht an die Gegner zu töten – sehr zum Missfallen von Silas. So kam es, dass sich der Kaiserliche vor den Flammenzauber des in Rage versetzten Khajiits stürzte – und damit einen der gegnerischen Orks davor schützte von dem Angriff getötet zu werden. Granell stand ihm bei, als er Jhaargas erklärte, warum jedes Leben wertvoll war und warum man es bewahren und nicht zerstören sollte. Das musste bei allen erst einmal sacken. Am nächsten Tag hallten die Ereignisse des gestrigen Abends nach und hatten jeden einzelnen der Gruppe zum Nachdenken gebracht. Doch ließen sie sich davon nicht unterkriegen (wenn man von Silas' Erkältung absah) und wanderten weiter bis sie im nächsten Dorf ankamen. Dort deckten sich die beiden Jüngeren mit neuer Kleidung ein (und Geld). Doch viel mehr erkundigte sich die Gruppe nicht, da sie alle noch erschöpft von der Reise waren. In dieser Nacht träumte Silas von seiner Jugend und einem Streit zwischen ihm und Varith. Der Traum handelte von Silas' Frust, dass er nie dazu fähig war Magie zu wirken, und den Schuldgefühlen die er verspürte. Vor Varith' Tod waren viele Dinge unausgesprochen geblieben. Und auch, wenn er sicher sein konnte, dass der Altmer um seine Liebe wusste, so hatte er sich doch nie aufrichtig bedankt. Betrübt von dem Traum machte sich Silas erstmals Sorgen, ob er Varith wirklich gekannt hatte und ob der Assassine womöglich einen triftigen Grund hatte seinen Freund umzubringen. Doch er schluckte den giftigen Gedanken runter und versuchte sich nicht weiter darauf einzulassen – Varith war immerhin sein Lebensretter und Freund gewesen. Trotzdem blieb der unliebsame Klos im Hals stecken. Dazu plagte ihn der Gedanke, dass er seine Kameraden in Gefahr brachte, wenn sie ihn weiter begleiteten. Doch diese reagierten ganz anders als erwartet: sie unterstützten ihn und würden nicht zulassen, dass er sich ihretwegen zurücknahm. Vermutlich war dies der Moment, indem der Kaiserliche erkannte, dass er neue Freunde gewonnen hatte. Drachenbrügge Die Gruppe rastete in Morthal, von wo aus es nur noch ein gefühlter Katzensprung nach Drachenbrügge war. Während Granell und Vyph sich in die Taverne zurückzogen, gerieten Silas und Jhaargas in ein Missverständnis. Der Khajiit zeigte dabei seine jugendliche Energie in Form von Rauchmagie, während der Ältere die Situation mit beschwichtigenden Worten und ein paar Septimen entschärfte. Danach führt das ungleiche Duo ein gespräch, wobei Jhaargas deutlich macht, dass er seine Handlungen bereut und wie schlecht er sich dabei fühlt. Von Mitgefühl gepackt beschwichtigt Silas den Jüngeren. :"Unsere Vergangenheit hat uns geformt, wie es der Wind mit Felsen tut, indem er Gestein abschlägt und kleinste Partikel meilenweit fortträgt. Was übrig bleibt ist der Berg an sich, doch hört der Wind nicht auf zu wehen. Was ich zu sagen versuche... unsere Vergangenheit hat uns zu dem gemacht was wir sind, und sie hinterlässt oft eine endgültige Form. Doch das Leben geht weiter, und wir verändern uns." :―Silas bei dem Versuch Jhaargas zu beschwichtigen. Leider zeigte sein Mitgefühl nicht die erhoffte Wirkung. So ließ sich Jhaargas davon nur weiter entmutigen und zeigte sich für den Rest des Abends nachdenklich. Die düstere Stimmung blieb auch ihren Hinweg nach Drachenbrügge über bestehen, weswegen sich der Kaiserliche Sorgen über die Zukunft ihrer gemeinsamen Reise machte. Was war, wenn der Assassine eine Frau oder gar ein Kind war? Wie würde er reagieren? Und wie würden seine Freunde reagieren, wenn sie seine monströse Gestalt sahen? Als sie Drachenbrügge schließlich erreichten, mussten sie mit Schrecken feststellen, dass die Sturmmäntel den Ort besetzt hielten. Ihre Chancen waren damit gering noch an brauchbare Informationen zu kommen, denn wie sollten sie an den Soldaten vorbeikommen? Auf Granells Vorschlag hin zogen sie sich vorerst zurück und besprachen den kommenden Plan. Jhaargas schlug dabei vor ein Ablenkungsmanöver zu starten. Dabei sah der Plan vor, dass sich Jhaargas und Vyph einschlichen, während Granell und Silas für Ablenkung sorgten. Ein riskanter Plan an den der Kaiserliche nicht ganz glauben wollte, doch schließlich wollten sie ihm helfen. Der Plan schien aufzugehen, so lenkten Granell und Silas die Sturmmäntel erfolgreich ab, während Vyph und Jhaargas sich um die Informationsbeschaffung kümmerten. Doch waren die Leute der Penitus Oculatus nicht mehr in Drachenbrügge, sondern in Einsamkeit untergebracht. Das warf die Gruppe ziemlich zurück. Soweit, dass der Kaiserliche das Unternehmen aufgeben wollte. Bei dem Kampf zog er sich eine Verletzung durch einen Pfeil zu, wodurch ihm das Laufen schwer fiel. So zogen sie sich erst einmal nach Morthal zurück um den kommenden Plan zu besprechen und sich auszuruhen. Doch trotz aller Mühen seiner Freunde, hatte der Kaiserliche bereits einen Entschluss gefasst. Vor allem der Kampf in Drachenbrügge hatte ihm gezeigt, was für einer Gefahr er seine Freunde aussetzte. Und da der Weg beschwerlicher werden würde, beschloss er seine Reise ohne sie fortzuführen. Er hinterließ Granell einen Brief, in dem er sich für all die Hilfe bedankte und ihm erklärte, warum er den Mörder alleine finden musste. Mit diesen Worten ließ Silas seine Freunde schweren Herzens im Morgengrauen zurück und ritt in aller Heimlichkeit davon. Überschrift text Nach dem Zeitsprung Die Flucht Das frischgebackene Ehepaar wollte wie viele auch einen Abstecher auf dem Sommersonnenwendenfest in Weißlauf machen. Vor allem aber hoffte Silas auch seine Freunde dort wiederzutreffen – was sich teils erfüllte. Nach fast einem Jahr traf er das erste mal wieder auf Granell, der nur kurz davon berichtete, dass Jhaargas ebenfalls spurlos verschwunden war, und dass er Vyph eine Weile begleitet hatte. Doch viel Zeit blieb den beiden Freunden nicht sich über alte Geschichten zu unterhalten, denn auf dem Fest fiel dem Kaiserlichen jemand ins Auge, den er nicht hier erwartet hatte. Ein Argonier und sein elfischer Freund waren auf dem Fest – Varith’ Mörder! Silas entschied sich dazu den Jungen zu konfrontieren und hielt diesem die Mordwaffe unter die Nase. Der Kleine zeigte augenblicklich großes Interesse an dem Dolch und redete sich mit einem Argument nach dem anderen heraus, doch der Kaiserliche ließ sich nicht täuschen. Siegessicher glaubte er endlich den Mörder seines Freundes gefasst zu haben, doch just in dem Moment brach schieres Chaos aus. Die beiden Assassinen nutzten die Chance um unterzutauchen, während der Ex-Söldner rasch nach seiner Frau Ausschau hielt. Er hatte eine Entscheidung treffen müssen, und rettete schließlich sich und Alwina aus der Gefahrenzone, ehe einer der Thalmor sie involvieren konnte. In der Eile hatte er Granell nicht mehr verabschieden können, und es sollte lange Zeit das Letzte mal sein, dass er einen seiner Freunde wieder sah. thumb|left|Silas verlässt AlwinaIn der Eile ihrer Heimreise bemerkte der Kaiserliche nicht, dass die Argonierin sich ihnen an die Fersen geheftet hatte. So wog er sich in Sicherheit, als Alwina und er ihr Heim sicher und wohlbehalten erreichten. Doch noch in der ersten Nacht stellte sich dies als fürchterlicher Fehler heraus: Der Argonier überraschte den Kaiserlichen und forderte diesen zum Kampf heraus. Ihm gelang es die Assassinin in die Flucht zu schlagen, doch dies hatte einen hohen Preis. Sie wusste nun, wo er und seine Frau lebten – Alwina würde immer in Gefahr bleiben, solange er sich in ihrer Nähe befand. Denn die Argonierin würde erst aufgeben, wenn Silas tot war und so ihren Freund nicht mehr jagen konnte. Als Pazifist gab es für den Kaiserlichen nur einen Ausweg: er musste die Frau die er liebte für immer verlassen. Er hinterließ ihr eine kurze Notiz und den Ehering, ehe er seine Siebensachen packte und mit Winter auf und davonritt. Des Bettlers Wehklagen Einige schwere Monate standen dem Kaiserlichen bevor. Zunächst beschloss er einfach zu fliehen und vielleicht wieder als Söldner anzufangen. Doch der Liebeskummer und die Sorge um seine Frau trieben ihn zum Alkohol. So verlor er eines Nachts, als er in Rifton übernachtete, all seine Wertgegenstände, einschließlich seines Pferdes, und war mit einem Mal ein armer Mann. Er hatte nicht einmal mehr seinen Schneebärenpelz, da er diesen in Ivarstatt zurückgelassen hatte, und hatte somit nur noch die Kleider am Leib. Nicht einmal sein Name blieb ihm, den er kurz darauf ablegte. Als Silva, so hoffte er, würde er der Dunklen Bruderschaft nicht so leicht in die Arme fallen. So verfiel er in eine schwere Depression, denn aller Liebe und Freunde beraubt blieb ihm nichts mehr, außer dem Wunsch, dass es mit ihm bald vorbeiging. Und der Alkohol, der ihm beim Vergessen half. Wie jeden Tag wollte er sich in der Zersplitterten Flasche betrinken, doch langsam hatten selbst die Diebe die Schnauze voll von seinem Gestank, der die Kundschaft und die Skeever vertrieb. So wurde der Kaiserliche in hohem Bogen rausgeworfen und zog sich in die Rattenwege zurück. Beraubt von seiner letzten Methode seinen Kummer zu vergessen, überkam dieser ihn und so entschied er sich dazu aufzugeben. Doch der Selbstmordversuch scheiterte glücklicherweise und endete damit, dass ihm ein kleines Kind zu Hilfe kam. Die Kleine heiterte ihn etwas auf und noch ehe sie verschwunden war, schien der Kaiserliche entschieden zu haben trotz Kummer weiter zu leben. Zwei Tage später hatte er sich längst wieder zu den anderen Bettlern an die Oberfläche begeben und wartete auf Almosen. Tatsächlich erbarmte sich eine Argonierin und schenkte ihm eine Münze, ehe sie von einem Mann dumm angemacht wurde. Sofort machte sich die Bestie in Silva breit, doch es gelang ihm diese zurückzuhalten. Vielleicht, weil die Frau eine Argonierin war. Vielleicht aber auch, weil die Bestie in ihm schwach war. Er würde es nie erfahren. Doch trotz gelungener Selbstbeherrschung mischte er sich in den Disput ein und kam der Frau schließlich zu Hilfe. Dabei unterlag er im Kampf, sodass die Argonierin namens Nurasha einspringen und sich selbst schützen musste. Doch das tat sie mit derartiger Geschicklichkeit, dass sie ihn an den argonischen Angreifer der Dunklen Bruderschaft erinnerte. Der Verdacht bestätigte sich, kurz nachdem sie den Kaiserlichen zum Essen einlud. Kaum hatten sie sich in Ruhe an einen Tisch gesetzt, ging der Argonierin ein Licht auf wen sie da vor sich hatte. Sie griff den Kaiserlichen an, doch der Mordversuch misslang. Umgeben von Zeugen musste sie schließlich die Flucht ergreifen und entkam Silva, der sie verfolgt hatte. Der Angriff schien ihn wachgerüttelt zu haben. Plötzlich wich sein Wunsch vergessen zu werden einem Überlebenswillen, den er von sich nicht mehr kannte. Ein kauziger Lehrer Silva beschloss Rifton zu verlassen. Nurasha kannte nun seinen Standort und würde sicher wiederkommen um ihn ein für alle Mal zu töten. Doch ohne Ausrüstung und Pferd glaubt er nicht daran sicher reisen zu können. Doch lange musste er nicht warten, denn eine Lösung bot sich ihm wie von selbst. Ein kauziger Khajiit namens Vhajiir wollte ihn als Begleitschutz für seine nicht ganz so legale Ware einstellen, die er nach Markarth bringen musste. Silvas‘ Gestank war dabei ein wichtiger Grund, denn mit diesem sollte er etwaige Diebe vertreiben. Der Kaiserliche war nicht ganz sicher, denn der Khajiit führte die ganze Zeit Selbstgespräche und wirkte generell nicht sehr vertrauenswürdig. Aber weit weg zu kommen war genau das, was Silva brauchte. Also willigte er ein. Die beiden verließen den Rattenweg über einen Geheimgang und konnten so ungehindert die Stadt verlassen. In Rift hielten sie sich dann an Trampelpfade, damit sie neugierigen Blicken entgingen. Trotzdem liefen sie schon nach kurzer Zeit ein paar Soldaten in die Arme. Sie drohten aufzufliegen (immerhin transportierte Vhajiir illegale Ware wie Skooma), weswegen der Khajiit kurzen Prozess mit den Männern machte und sie ins Land der Träume schickte. Silva fürchtete danach steckbrieflich gesucht zu werden und war froh, dass sie vorerst keinen Fuß mehr auf die Hauptstraße setzen würden. Auf ihrem Weg gen Markarth fand Silva einen großen Stock, den er als Wanderstock nutzte. Doch wie sich herausstellte, war letzterer weit nützlicher, als zunächst angenommen. Im Kampf gegen eine Frostbissspinne gelang es dem Kaiserlichen erstmalig zu zaubern. Nie war ihm das bislang gelungen, und nun hatte er plötzlich einen Funkenzauber vollbracht. Doch als er kurze Zeit später absichtlich versuchte zu zaubern, gelang dies nicht. Sie machten nicht lange Rast und reisten bald weiter. Dabei wurde Silva Zeuge von Vhajiirs extravaganten Persönlichkeit. Der alte Khajiit behauptete Geister zu sehen und Stimmen zu hören, was den Kaiserlichen abschreckte. Der Alte gab sogar zu gefährlich zu sein, was den Braunhaarigen etwas paranoid werden ließ. Weitere Anfälle blieben aber zum Glück aus und so erreichten die beiden Markarth ohne weitere Vorkommnisse. Der Khajiit bezahlte ihn großzügig und verabschiedete sich in aller Eile. Doch Silva war nicht ganz warm mit ihm geworden und ein ehrlicher Teil von ihm war erleichtert, dass er nicht mehr Zeuge von den Dingen geworden war, die der Alte zu sehen behauptete. Flucht aus der Cidhna-Mine Von dem Geld gönnte er sich als allererstes ein Zimmer und ein Bad in dem markarther Gasthaus. Nach all den Monaten, die er als Bettler zugebracht hatte, war es ungewohnt sich zum ersten Mal wirklich sauber zu fühlen. So konnte er sich auch zum ersten Mal nach langer Zeit im Spiegel betrachten und musste feststellen, dass er verändert aussah. Er hatte stark abgenommen und sah um Jahre gealtert aus. Nachdem er sich zurechtgeputzt hatte, erkundigte er sich in der Taverne nach Gerüchten bezüglich der Dunklen Bruderschaft. Allerdings gab es keinerlei Infos zu einer Argonierin namens Nurasha, oder einem Jungen namens Arvil. Sie schienen nicht weiter aufgefallen zu sein und vielleicht hatte er Glück und würde ihnen vorerst nicht über den Weg laufen. Dafür schnappte er etwas von einem Mord auf, der erst kürzlich auf dem Marktplatz passiert ist. Silva machte sich keine großen Gedanken darum, auch wenn ihn das Ableben der Toten sorgte. Er ahnte an diesem Punkt noch nicht, dass er in eine Geschichte von großem Ausmaß verwickelt wurde. Nachdem er die Taverne verließ um sich in der Stadt ein wenig die Beine zu vertreten, ließ ihm jemand unauffällig eine Botschaft zukommen. Darin stand, dass er zum Talos-Tempel gehen sollte. Dort erwartete ihn jemand, der ihm offen darlegte, dass er seine Hilfe brauchte, die er mit Geld bezahlen würde. Der Mörder von dem Vorfall auf dem Markt soll ein Abgeschworener gewesen sein und es galt herauszufinden, warum er Interesse an der Frau gehabt hatte. Silva sah sich einem inneren Konflikt ausgesetzt, denn einerseits hatte er durchaus Interesse daran zu helfen einen Mord aufzuklären. Andererseits war er einem solchen gerade erst entflohen und suchte nach nichts anderem als Sicherheit. Er wollte in nichts hineingezogen werden und lehnte das Angebot ab. Allerdings wusste er zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht, dass man ihn beobachtete. So kehrte er abends zur Taverne zurück und wollte sich nach den ganzen Strapazen Ruhe gönnen, wurde aber im Schlaf von ein paar Wachen aufgemischt. Er hätte sich in Angelegenheiten eingemischt, die ihn nichts angingen. Unfähig sich zu wehren, wurde der Kaiserliche niedergeschlagen und in die Cidhna-Mine verschleppt. Plötzlich war Silva einer der Gefangenen, ohne zu wissen, was er getan hatte. Er war sich keiner Schuld bewusst und fürchtete sogar, dass man ihn wegen Drachenbrügge inhaftiert hatte. Alles in einem blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als sich zu den Schürfern dazuzugesellen, die den ganzen Tag Silber abbauten. Dies sei die einzige Möglichkeit ihre Schuld zu bezahlen. An Flucht dachte keiner, denn aus der Mine gab es kein Entkommen. Silva erkannte aber, dass es zumindest einen Eingang gab, der aber schwer beschützt war. Unmöglich für jemanden wie ihn da durchzukommen. Während seiner Gefangenschaft traf er auf Leif, einen jungen Gefangenen und Wasserträger, der die Gefangenen versorgte. Der Kaiserliche erkannte darin seine Chance zu fliehen. Denn da es keine Wasserstelle in der Mine gab, musste der Junge das Wasser von jemanden bekommen. Und vielleicht kannte er dann auch den Weg nach draußen. Doch Leif dachte gar nicht daran ohne eine Gegenleistung sein Leben zu riskieren. So musste sich Silva damit abfinden und widmete sich wieder der anstrengenden Arbeit. Leif aber hatte seine Meinung geändert und kehrte zu später Stunde zurück, um ihm die Fesseln zu lösen. Ohne eine Erklärung verhalf er ihm zur Flucht – und nicht nur ihm. Im Vorbeilaufen warf der junge Wasserträger einem der Gefangenen den Schlüssel zu. Silva konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen und hielt inne. Er selbst war unschuldig, aber konnte man das auch über die anderen sagen? Was war, wenn sie Mörder befreiten, wie den vom Marktplatz? Allerdings wurde nichts aus seinem Versuch den Schlüssel wiederzubeschaffen, da just in dem Moment jemand getötet wurde. Silva konnte noch nicht verstehen was da losgetreten wurde, da erschien auch schon Madanach auf dem Plan. Umringt von seinen Anhängern verkündete der König der Abgeschworenen, dass sie gemeinsam fliehen würden. Zu dem Zeitpunkt verstand der Kaiserliche noch nicht, was das bedeutete. Er wusste nur, dass bei der Flucht so vieler Verbrecher definitiv viele Leute ihr Leben lassen würden. Das war das genaue Gegenteil von dem, was er wollte und er bereute bereits Leif in seinen Fluchtversuch hineingezogen zu haben. Doch nun, da er die Chance hatte die Mine zu verlassen, musste er sie ergreifen. Sie flohen über einen geheimen Tunnel, den die Abgeschworenen wohl über lange Zeit freigelegt hatten. Mit Spitzhacken bewaffnet bahnten sie sich ihren Weg und betraten die unterirdische Zwergenruine. Obwohl der junge Wasserträger absichtlich geholfen hatte die Abgeschworenen zu befreien, ließ er sich mit Silva zurückfallen, damit sie von den Wachen nicht als Mittäter überführt würden. So durchquerten sie die Zwergenruine gemeinsam und folgten den Kampfspuren der flüchtenden Gefangenen. Dabei lösten sie eine der Pfeilfallen aus, die Leif verletzte. Glücklicherweise mussten sie nicht mehr kämpfen, doch die Verletzung schwächte den jungen Abgeschworenen. Er brauchte dringend ärztliche Hilfe. Doch statt sich in Markarth Hilfe zu suchen, entschied Leif, dass sie besser nicht in der Nähe der Wachen bleiben sollten. Und das war auch gut so, denn nun waren auch sie gesuchte Verbrecher. So blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig als die erstbeste Chance zu nutzen und wie die Abgeschworenen in die Wildnis von Reach zu fliehen. Die Banditen text folgt Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Kaiserlicher